


A Killer Good Time

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Series: A Lifetime of Lies [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Only if you squint - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, giving and receiving, it's consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Damien and the reader have their own fun to finish off an unforgettable night of partying. Written in association with my Who Killed Markiplier fic, “Rewrite the Story,” but it’s not necessary to read that to enjoy this smut.





	A Killer Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @d-ama-ien (formerly @i-just-like-mayor-damien)

Everything was strange, hazy. Too much to drink- too much of some other things too. I can’t remember the last time we’ve let go like this, can’t remember the last time I saw them all so happy and carefree together. Actually, I can’t really remember anything. Have I drank that much? But Mark handed me another glass, can’t say no to the host, to my good friend. Not when he seems so much happier than when I last saw him. He was pretty depressed when I last saw him though, so the standards are low. I stumble, someone stabilizes my arm, takes the glass from my hand. I glare up at Will as he downs the drink himself, grinning at me.

“You’ve had a bit too much my friend, and you don’t hold your booze very well. I think you should quit now, no shame in admitting you’re done.”

“I am certainly not done! I can drink just as much as any of you-”

“Ah, ah, ah, you can not. And you don’t want to go too far and worry Damien, do you?”

I frown, but he has a point. No good to stress Damien out, he needs the chance to unwind too.

“And speak of the devil!” Will exclaims, laughing at something in the kitchen. I laugh in surprise when I see what he’s looking at- the butler and detective are helping Damien do a keg stand. Damien stumbles when they set him down, he’s laughing and red-faced. His face lights up when he sees me watching, and he comes over, pulling me away from Will and closer to him. I stumble, place my hands on his chest to steady myself. We both fall into a fit of giggles when we make eye contact, amused by god knows what.

“Did you see that? I haven’t done one of those since university!” Damien huffs out between giggle fits, grinning so brightly that it’s contagious to smile back at him. I feel an arm over my shoulder and look back to see Mark smiling at me.

“They’re setting up a game of pong if you guys want in,” he suggests, nudging me in the right direction.

“I suck at pong sober, I don’t think I’ll be any better now,” I explain when the butler offers me a ball. Damien takes him up on it and misses the cup with the rest of the guys. The detective throws his arm over Damien, almost knocking him to the floor. I don’t know where the guy found the stuff on his head, but it sets me into another round of giggling. I back up a bit and bump into Mark, who steadies me with a patient smile.

“Hey, come do shots with me! It’ll be great, I’ll drink you under the table, man.” He laughs at my suggestion and uses my arm to steer me away from the table of drinks, passing me off to Damien.

“I’ll have to pass this round, for your sake, not mine.”

“Boo, so lame,” I mutter under my breath but don’t try to convince him again. Has he had anything to drink tonight…? The thought is gone before I can dwell, distracted by the latest spectacle. Will and the Detective are fighting now, with the detective in a headlock. They separate themselves, and each is dragged a different direction by one of the other guys. Will seems to forget the issue quickly and is soon laughing at something the detective said. Suddenly Will’s grin widens, he looks almost eerily happy.

“Who’s up for a little round of roulette?” He asks DA, and I are soon protesting. He loads the chamber anyway, spinning it before aiming at the detective. I yell at him, not even sure what I say. He pulls the trigger anyway, but thankfully it only results in the click of an empty chamber. Someone pulls the gun from his hands then, and I thank god they had good luck for the one round. Things are too blurry now, I can hardly keep on my feet. I accept a cup from Mark, am relieved that its water. I stick with water for the remainder of the evening, deciding I pushed my limits enough. There’s a commotion from behind me, appears as though the detective punched the DA. Damien is already waking them up, but I rush to bring them some water. Damien grabs me after the DA seems to be recovered, he pulls me close against him and leans to mummer against my ear.

“How about we go up to my room darling, and have some fun of our own?” I flush at his brazen words but nod quickly. He drags me up the stairs now, I think I hear someone snickering from behind us but can’t really tell over the music. I almost trip up the stairs, but Damien easily catches me with a hand around my waist. He keeps it there, holding me close while we continue up the long staircase. “I think you may have gone a bit past your limits, dear.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I’m fine!” I say as I trip again. He smirks at me but I protest, “Okay, I trip all the time anyways, that means nothing.”

He chuckles but says nothing. We’re at his room now, he nudges me inside first and shuts the door behind us. I turn, wrap my arms around his neck, he pulls me flush against him by my waist before leaning in and kissing me slowly. He takes it so soft and sweet, as he does most of the time. While I love when we _make_ love, I quickly find I’m in the mood for something more intense. Damien catches on immediately when I move my hands into his hair and lightly tug on it. He groans slightly into my mouth and deepens the kiss effortlessly. Damien slides a hand down to my ass, groping eagerly. I gasp, pull back slightly, he doesn’t give me the break I was going for, just moves to suck at my jaw. Damien slowly turns my head until he’s nibbling at my ear while working my dress up with his free hand. I jump slightly when I feel his hand brush up the inside of my thigh, teasingly close to where I want him before he retracts it. I whine slightly at a particularly hard nip to the ear, and I feel him smile against my skin. He pulls away then, staring into my eyes with intensity.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this? You’ve had so much to drink, this may not be a good idea,” I interrupt him with a short but aggressive kiss, and the look in his eyes when we separate tells me he got the idea. “If you’re sure, then let’s get started, darling.”

I laugh a bit when he nudges me towards the bed, he’s naturally growing impatient now that he’s sure I’m honestly willing. I undo my dress and let it fall to the floor, hastily shucking my undergarments before climbing onto the bed. Damien strips much more carefully, making a small show of it. He had already lost his jacket at some point in the party, so the vest is the first to go. Damien undoes his tie next, slowly drawing it off his neck. He works every button open teasingly slow, knowing that I enjoy the show, but hate that I’m being kept waiting. When Damien is finally done with the shirt, he discards his pants with slightly more haste, and then makes eye contact with me as he slowly draws his undergarments down. He’s barely hard, a situation that needs to be corrected immediately. I grab his hand to pull him onto the bed beside me, only to slide onto the floor when he’s seated. He groans when I slid my hands over his thighs, positioning him and myself appropriately. I slide my hand over his length for a few seconds, looking up at him to watch as he falls apart from the pleasure. I’m incredibly pleased by the face he makes when I take him into my mouth, just barely past the tip. I love the low sounds he makes as I slowly work farther down his cock, taking almost all of him. I pause to adjust, and he pulls a hand through my hair. He doesn’t urge me to move, though I can tell he wants me to. His loose grip tightens when I start moving, working my tongue the way he likes when I begin to slowly slide up and down his length. I moan a bit when his hips twitch, the sounds more for his pleasure than from my own. It has the desired effect, his hips jerk forward, pushing him further into my mouth. He continues to do the work from there, letting me focus my attention on moving my tongue along his shaft with practiced skill at hitting all his pleasure points. He groans loudly, and I flick my eyes up to his face. I whine around his cock in response to the look he’s giving me, lidded eyes meeting mine as he continues to use my hair to guide my attention. I feel him tense, and he suddenly pulls out of my mouth.

“On the bed,” he orders, his voice low and rough with pleasure. I join him quickly but move away from the edge so I can lay on the bed. I have a feeling where Damien, when he’s in a certain mood he enjoys giving pleasure as much as or more than, he enjoys receiving. “It’s definitely one of those nights,” I think to myself as he leans over me to give a gentle kiss. He leaves a trail of light kisses down my body, more ticklish than anything. I squeak in shock when he presses the teasing kisses between my thighs, making me flinch a bit in surprise. He runs his hands soothingly over my legs before pressing down to hold me still while he continues to tease and tickle around my inner thighs. I whine in frustration at him, and I feel his breath puff against my leg when he laughs in response. I glare down at him only to find him smirking right back at me. He raises an expectant brow, and I realize what he’s waiting for.

“Damien, please,” I whine at him.  
“Please what? I’m already touching you,” his beautiful smirk is terrible, and I hate him for making me say exactly what I want out loud. He isn’t often a tease, but when he is he could go for hours without touching you how you want if you don’t ask for it directly.

“God, please just eat me out already,” I feel his smile against my skin.

“All you have to do is ask, darling.”

I moan as he finally kisses my folds before licking right between them. He works my clit with the tip of his tongue, always precise with each movement. I grab his hair, holding him close to me, and he moans against me. I’m sure he enjoys giving almost as much as I enjoy receiving- and if he doesn’t, he’s damn good at acting like he does. He’s always vocal, and it heightens my pleasure as the vibrations stimulate on a whole different level. I feel his hand leave my thigh now, and then two of his fingers are pressing into my entrance. He curls them as soon as they’re entirely inside of me and my body clenches in pleasure. He continues using his mouth to lavish attention on my clit while his two fingers stretch me open for him. Damien always takes his time with prep, never wanting to cause any discomfort. The way he can work for his hand, his mouth, it’s a sinful art form that few have mastered to such an extent. Of course, his job _is_ to please people, and he knows how to do that on every level, including the physical one. I see it every day, everything from his handshake to the way he’ll brush against someone he wants a chance to speak with, every move calculated and designed to make him more likable. His skills are even more practiced in the bedroom, always taking time to explore everywhere he can understand every reaction. He works with that painstaking precision even now, driving me to the edge in no time.

“Damien, fuck, I-” my voice doesn’t want to cooperate, especially when Damien moves his tongue like _that_ , “I need you to fuck me,” I manage, and my face almost immediately burns in a blush. Damien, on the other hand, just pulls back and smirks at me when he curls his fingers _just_ so. My head falls back onto the bed when Damien repeats the movement. He retracts his hand then, making me whine both from the loss and from the anticipation of what’s to come. I lift my head enough to see Damien making a show of licking his fingers clean. I was embarrassed by that once, but he’s done it quite a few times since so I’m used to it- well, it still makes me weak in the knees, but I can deal with it better than I used to. He always tells me it would be a waste to just wipe his hand off, so he has to lick it clean. He moves his body up the bed now, hovering over me as he lines himself up to my entrance. He kisses me as he starts to slowly sheath himself inside of me, then his hands find a home on my hips when he’s entirely inside me. I arch my back, pressing my body flush against his while he lets me adjust to the wonderful stretch of his cock. He starts moving his hips slightly, basically grinding right against my core. My body clenches around him, earning me a deep growl. He pulls out of the kiss, stays close enough that our lips brush when he speaks.

“Do that again, and I’ll wreck you so you can’t even walk in the morning,” my body immediately responds to his low voice, and he pulls out after I tighten again. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

My voice breaks in my throat when he starts a punishing pace, pulling out quickly and slamming into me so harshly that my body actually slides up the bed a bit. He presses his hands into my hips hard enough that I know I’ll bruise, but I don’t slide when he thrusts again. I clutch at his arms to steady myself against his rough thrusts, and I press my mouth against him in a desperate kiss. Suddenly he slows down, moving with much more depth and precision than before, but it’s such a slow pace it almost hurts. I feel a tear fall down my face, my body confused by the onslaught of sensation, not knowing how else to deal with it. “Damien, please,” I can barely manage the words, but he doesn’t change his pace at all. One of his hands leaves my hips, instead of finding my clit.

“God, I need you to cum for me, fuck,” Damien’s voice breaks and his words send a wave of pleasure through my body. I feel myself nodding frantically, clutching his body when he resumes a faster pace. The new speed combined with the work of his hand brings me to my release in seconds, my whole body tensing and then releasing like a spring. I manage to cry out Damien’s name and feel him tense as well. He continues to fuck me through my climax and a bit longer until he pulls out and releases on my stomach and chest. “Shit, that’s quite the mess. Let me get something to clean you up with,”

I nod at his words, letting my eyes drop shut as I recover from the thorough fucking I just received. Moving is out of the question- my legs wouldn’t work if I wanted them to. I feel the bed drop as Damien returns to the bed, making quick work of cleaning off my torso. I hear a rustle as he discards the rag, and then I’m pulled against his chest. 

“I love you, you know that?” His voice is quiet, almost sounding bashful. 

“I love you too. Even though you’re a fucking tease.”

I feel Damien's quiet laugh shake his chest, and I drift off to a gentle kiss to my head.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun, because while they were fucking Mark was being killed in a game of Russian Roulette lol. I wasn't going to keep that as the title, but I still thought it was funny so it stayed.


End file.
